


Behind Closed Doors

by DJButtermilk



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love?, I cant come up with tags, Johnny is dead, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Terrible Humor, maybe some more angst, purly, so is dally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJButtermilk/pseuds/DJButtermilk
Summary: A Purly fic because there’s so few of them.Ponyboy starts hanging out with Curly again. He knows he's trouble, but he just can't seem to stay away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write so this is cringy and the characters are OOC, but I was bored so I wrote it anyways.
> 
> Ponyboy starts hanging out with Curly again. He knows he's trouble, but he just can't seem to stay away.

**Ponyboy's POV**

The cool breeze of November swept through his thin shirt. He brought up the cigarette, that dangled between his thin fingers, to his parted lips. As his lungs filled with the smoke, his body began to warm up. He breathed out and watched the smoke pour out of his mouth, dancing and twirling into the night sky. Today was a stressful day. He came to the lot to get away from Darry's constant hollering. Ponyboy this or Ponyboy that. Ponyboy! Ponyboy! Ponyboy! He was getting tired of his own name.

"Hey! Baby Curtis!" A tall lanky boy with familiar curls leaned against a wall with one hand tucked into the comfort of his pocket and the other up in the air, waving. Only one person called him Baby Curtis. Curly Shepard.

"Isn't it passed your curfew?" Curly mocked as he got closer, his cocky grin becoming more and more visible to Pony.

"I'm 16, Curly. I don't need a curfew." He didn't think he needed to tell **Curly Shepard** that he really did have a curfew. Knowing Curly, he probably wouldn't let it go and would ridicule him for the rest of his life; if Curly even made it past 18.

"I'm only joking, Baby Curtis" Curly sat next to Pony and wrapped his arm around him, bringing Pony closer to him. He snatched the cigarette that Pony was holding with his other hand and inhaled the smoke deeply. He threw his head back and let out a laugh before coughing abruptly. He turned to Pony, blowing some smoke into his face. Pony was about to snatch his cigarette back before he saw the look on Curly's face. He was no longer grinning, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his was glaring at the road as if it insulted his sister.

"I wish my old man, or even Tim, gave me a curfew." Curly shook his head and turned to me. He smirked and placed the cigarette in between Pony's lips. "You should get back home, Baby Curtis. You don't want to get in trouble". Curly gave Pony a quick wink and jogged off leaving Pony completely dumbstruck.

/////////////////////////////////////

"Then he winked at me! He **winked**! At **me**! What is that even supposed to mean!?" Pony sighed in frustration and dropped down on the bed and let his head fall onto his hands. He looked up and stared at the dirty jean jacket that laid on the dresser. He reached out and grabbed the jacket. He let his hands feel the fabric of the jacket.

"What is that even supposed to mean, Johnny?" Pony groaned and tossed the jacket aside. He probably looked pathetic right now. He was talking a fucking jean jacket. Pony jumped when he heard the loud knock outside his door.

"Pony! Come out, Steve and Two-bit are here!" Darry shouted outside his door. Pony turned and eyed the jean jacket. It's just a jean jacket. Ponyboy lifted himself off the bed and opened the door.

"Pony!" Two-Bit wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Ah! Two-Bit stop!" Pony fought Two-Bit until he let him go.

"How's it been going, Pony? Any broads bothering you, yet?" Ponyboy's face turned red. His thoughts flooded with memories of curly hair, smoke and that wink from the night before. Pony turned his head away from Two-Bit and shook his head

"Not yet" Two-Bit gave Pony a skeptical look, but decided to not question it. Sodapop and Steve; however, decided they wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Who has you blushing like this, little brother?" Soda poked Pony's cheek. Pony swats his older brother's hand away and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not blushing! It's just a bit hot in here" Pony huffed and pushed pass Soda and Steve. Steve grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"I think Pony finally had a crush" Ponyboy wanted to crawl into a closet and die if it meant getting away from these two. I mean did it really matter if he had a crush or not, which he does not!

"Who's the girl?" Sodapop asked. Eager to get to know the girl(**boy**) that captured his brother's heart.

"Soda, leave Pony alone!" Pony can't remember the last time he was thankful that Darry intervened.

"Well, I have to go! I have...a track meet!" Ponyboy ran out the house and unfortunately bumped into the same curly haired boy who started this mess.

“Baby Curtis!”

“Curly what are you doing out here?” Pony turned around, checking to see if Darry was outside. The last thing he needed was Darry yelling at him about how bad of an influence Curly was and how he shouldn’t be hanging out with him.

“I wanted to see you” Pony blushed and grabbed Curly’s shoulders and started pushing him away from the house. What was wrong with him? He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart.

“So, What is Ponyboy Curtis doing today?” Curly took out a pack of smokes and pulled out one for himself and another one for Pony. Pony gave Curly a quick thanks and pulled out his lighter.

“Avoiding Soda and Steve”

“Well how about we hang out today!?” Curly put his arm around Pony. Pony was thankful for the lit cigarette that calmed his heart. Curly turned to Pony and gave him a big grin,

“so?”

“Sure” That grin of his made him weak. How could he say no to th- What was wrong with him? He shouldn’t-he shouldn’t be having these thoughts. It was wrong.

“Alright! Should we get going?” Pony paused. Was this really a good idea? This was Curly Shepard. He was trouble and he could possibly get Ponyboy in trouble. Pony had no idea where Curly was taking him, but he didn’t really seem to care. He wanted to go. He wanted this.

Curly cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head, “Well?”

Pony grinned, “Let’s go”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize....this entire chapter is trash and all over the place.

**Curly’s POV**

Ponyboy gave him a grin, “lets go”.

Fuck. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He really was absolutely smitten with the boy who stood grinning in front of him. He wasn’t too shocked that he fell in love with a male. He had always known that he liked men. What got to him the most was that he had managed to fall in love with Ponyboy fucking Curtis. He couldn’t even imagine what the Curtis brothers would do to him if he tried anything with their ‘innocent’ baby brother. Curly let out a chuckle. Pony was far from innocent. He had seen and gone through too much to be considered innocent.

“Uh..are you okay, Curly?”

Curly froze. Was he staring at him this whole time? Curly knew he wasn’t the brightest person, but he didn’t think he was this stupid. Before this situation could get any more awkward, Curly grabbed Pony’s wrist and started to drag him away.

“How does the park sound, Baby Curtis?”

Pony starred at Curly for a few moments before nodding, “Sounds good”

Curly let go of Pony’s wrist and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. They walked in silence. The sounds of muffled screams could be heard from the home next to us. Curly glanced at Pony. He was looking down at the sidewalk with his own hands hidden within the pockets of his jacket. The boy was clearly deep in thought. He looked adorable with his furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. The boy stuck his tongue out and licked his lips and bit down onto his lip. Curly turned away quickly, pushing all of his not so innocent thoughts away. He knew the boy didn’t do this on purpose. The boy wasn’t aware of the effect he had on Curly and it was driving him mad.

“Be careful there, Pony. Don’t want you getting a headache from thinking too hard.”

Pony lifted his head and looked at Curly with his eyebrows still furrowed, “That’s not how that works.”

Never thought Pony could be stupider than him. Curly let out a loud sigh “Jeez you’re no fun”.

Pony didn’t respond. Curly cringed internally. Did he fuck up? Of course he fucked up. He was naturally an asshole.

“Have you read any good books lately?” Curly said. He had to try to fix this plus he really didn’t want to walk in silence.

Pony’s face lit up immediately.

They both walked to the park in a steady pace. Pony talked about a book that he read in his English class while Curly listened and occasionally dropped in a few comments.

“Wanna go on the swings?” Curly asked Pony as he nodded his head towards the swings.

“There are kids alread-” Pony stopped when he saw the smirk growing on Curly’s face. “Curly, no. We aren’t going-They’re kids!” Pony groaned which only caused Curly’s smirk to only grow more.

“I know you want to do it.” he teased. “Alright fine!”

“Yes!” Curly cheered. Pony rolled his eyes and started to jog over to the kids.

“Hey! What are you little fuckers doing?” Curly yelled as he jogged over.

One of the little boys watched Pony and Curly with wide eyes as they jogged over. His jeans and shirt seemed to swallow him which made the boy seem smaller than he actually was. He gripped onto the swing tightly as he looked away from us.The other boy got up quickly and placed his hands on his hips. “Leave us alone!” the boy yelled.

Curly pretended to be shocked and turned to Pony “You heard this kid?” He looked back over to the kid “And if we don’t leave you alone?”

The kid glared at him and puffed out his chest “I’ll call my dad over if you don’t leave us alone”

Curly laughed. “Oh no! Please don-”

“DAD!” A few moments of silence.

“HEY!”

“Shit” Pony and Curly stare at each other before running off. They ran out of the park and didn’t stop running until they reached the lot. Pony bent over panting. Curly would’ve found that hot if he wasn't dying. After a few moments of trying to catch their breath, Curly and Pony looked at each other and both burst into laughter. The sun was going to set soon and Curly didn’t want to leave Pony’s side just yet. He was actually happy when he was with the boy. It’s not the same fake temporary happiness he gets after downing whatever bottle of alcohol he could get his hands on. He was genuinely happy.

“I should go home...it’s getting a bit late”

Curly couldn’t let Pony leave just yet. Luckily for him, Curly knew exactly what buttons he needed to push to make him stay. “You should go home. We don’t want Baby Curtis to get in trouble because he came home past curfew”. Curly had to hold back a laugh. Ponyboy looked absolutely livid.

Ponyboy stood there stiff, with his hands clenched at his sides. “I don’t have a curfew” Ponyboy managed to say.

Curly tilted his head “oh? Is that so? Sooo does that mean you can come to a party with me?”

“I’ll go” Curly gasped “The world is going to end! It’s official! Say your goodbyes to your loved ones because Ponyboy “Perfect Child of God” Curtis is going to a party past curfew!”

Pony let out an exasperated sigh “For the last time Curly, I don’t have a curfew”. Curly examined Ponyboy. The way he was tapping his foot and glancing back at the direction of his home. He definitely did have a curfew.

“Suuure, Curtis”.

“I’m not going to fight with you about this. Anyways, where is this party?” Pony said. He looked unsure. He definitely wasn’t confident about this. Curly wouldn’t be surprised if Pony changed his mind halfway there. Hell, if he told Pony where he was taking him he would definitely head home right now.

“It’s a secret. You’ll find out once we get there”. Curly gave Pony a grin to prevent him from worrying too much. He needed him to trust him.

“I hope you’re not trying to kill me” Pony said jokingly.

Curly laughed “Your brothers would kill me before I could even kill you” ________________________________

“Curly, Why are we here?” Everything surrounding them was so much more clean than what they were used too. The houses were big and had lawns greener than any grass in the east side.

“I thought crashing some Socs’ party would be fun. Don’t you think so?” An older couple glanced at the two of them and whispered to each other. Once Pony and Curly approached them the couple back away and gave them a dirty look. Pony looked down and avoided looking at them. Curly glared at them. Damn snobby rich fuckers, always thinking they’re better than them.

“This is stupid, Curly. We should go back” Pony said. He still had his head down. Curly wrapped his arm around Pony

“Come on, it'll be fun! It’s Just a small group of friends. Nothing big.” Curly reassured. Curly knew he was going to have to do everything. He didn’t mind though, he just wanted to spend more time with Ponyboy.

“Fine, But we’re leaving once things get too serious. I can’t get into trouble, Curly”

“Yeah, yeah I know Baby Curtis.” Curly waved off. He abruptly stopped walking. Music could be heard from a distance. “We’re here”. ________________________________

A group of teenagers surrounded a small bonfire. Two guys were roughhousing dangerously close to the bonfire, the girls watching either giggled or rolled their eyes at the immature boys. There were a few couples who hid in dark secluded areas to be alone. It was small just as Curly had said it would. Pony glanced at Curly nervously and back at the group of teens. Pony’s eyes widen when he looked at the group of girls. Of course he would be interested in the girls. He was a teenaged boy. Curly felt a burning sensation in his chest. He wondered what girl caught Ponyboy’s attention. The burning sensation started to spread. He was stupid. He knew this was the sad truth from the beginning. The world was shit and he wasn’t going to get anything good in it. Even if that one good thing was Ponyboy Curtis. Knowing his luck, The older Curtis brothers would probably threaten him if he actually went down there and fought those guys. Would he be able to live without Ponyboy? Fuck he can’t do it.

“Let’s go” Curly got up and walked away.

Pony got up and jogged over to Curly. “What’s going on? I thought you wanted to crash the party…” Pony said.

“There were too many guys. I don’t think you can take them on” Curly lied effortlessly.

“I think I coul-“

“Ponyboy!” A girl with long black hair that met with her waist approached them. This must’ve been the girl that caught Ponyboy’s attention. Curly wasn’t surprised. She had a nice body. A Skinny waist and round hips. “What are you doing here?” She asked. Now that she was closer, Curly could now understand why she caught his attention. She had a soft face that seemed flawless, doe baby blue eyes and plump pink lips. The girl was attractive, well not to him at least, but he can see why Ponyboy found her attractive.

“I'm just hanging out with a friend” Ponyboy said, smiling while rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl smiled and reached out for Curly’s hand “I’m Kimberly!”.

Curly shook her hand. Her hand was the complete opposite of Curlys rough, large hand; it was smooth and small. “I’m Curly”

Kimberly giggled. “Curly? They sure do have some funny names where you guys live.”

“Kimberly!” Another girl called for her friend.

“You guys should come and hang out with us! It would be so much fun!” Kimberly said with excitement.

“Actually, we have to go home..” Pony have her an apologetic look. Kimberly pouted but didn’t push any further. Kimberly said her goodbyes and headed back to the party leaving Curly and Ponyboy alone in the dark.

“Alright, time to head home!” Curly started to walk back to their homes, but Ponyboy stood still.

“Why did you change your mind, Curly?” Curly froze. Damn it. Why couldn’t Pony just not be serious for one second?

“I already told you, Baby Curtis. There were too many guys for you to handle.”

Pony shook his head “I know you Curly, you wouldn’t back down just because of that. And you know I’m a good fighter. I would’ve been fine. There’s something you’re not telling me”

Curly was getting irritated. Why is Pony so sure that there’s he’s something not telling him? “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Curly laughs “Why do you think you suddenly know me?”

“Because I’m your friend”

Curly scoffs “friend?” Curly wanted to be more than that. “I barely considered you a friend.” Curly hid the guilt he felt when Pony winced. He can’t tell Pony the real reason. He can’t let Pony see the disgusting human being he truly is.

“Then was today all about?” Pony demanded. Curly could tell Pony’s patience was running thin.

“I was bored. I had no one else to hang out with and you were just there.” Curly paused and laughed “Did you think you were special?”

“Fuck you, Curly” Ponyboy whispered, his voice was soft and fragile.

“Did good boy Ponyboy just curse?” Curly gasped.

Ponyboy stepped closer to Curly “Fuck you, Curly!” Ponyboy growled. “You really are a piece of shit.”

Curly felt a pang in his chest. He ignored the throbbing ache in his chest. “I don’t want to deal with your fucking drama, Curtis” Curly flipped Pony off and stormed off. What was wrong with him?

“Fuck!” Curly punched the wall closest to him. Pain seared through his hand. “Fuck!” Curly gripped his hand tightly and hissed. Blood seeped through the burning wounds on his knuckles.

Curly needed a distraction.

Booze and fights always seemed to do the job.


End file.
